1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording apparatus that records information such as, for example, images and sound, as well as to a controlling method thereof, and, in particular, relates to an information recording apparatus capable of continuous recording on multiple recording media and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information recording apparatuses capable of using multiple recording media, such as, for example, digital cameras, video cameras, and the like, have become well-known in recent years. The multiple recording media can be exemplified, for instance, by multiple built-in recording media, built-in recording media along with removable recording media, multiple removable recording media, etc.
Among them, media widely used as removable recording media are semiconductor memory cards, which are known to have various specifications and capacities. Also known are information recording apparatuses having multiple card slots corresponding to semiconductor memory cards of different specifications.
Relay recording, during which a sequence of data, such as video, is continuously recorded across multiple recording media (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-136794 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-174693), is known as an example of the functionality inherent in information recording apparatuses capable of using multiple recording media.
In recent years, cards having a wireless communication function (wireless memory cards) have become well-known among the semiconductor memory cards that can be used by information recording apparatuses. However, absolutely no studies have been conducted into the issue of how to perform relay recording when wireless memory cards are included in the multiple installed recording media.